Alone at last
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: oo This really doesn't have a plot. It's pretty much a PWP. XD! El em eff ay oh. Read and review! Yaoi, lemon, PWP, ect.


A/N: -cough- Well, I've never done a pairing like this…let alone any kind of Naruto fic…so please don't be disappointed if it really sucks, really, really, badly; not my fault. Sooo, the pairing is Kakashi and Sasuke. -ducks as random bits and objects are thrown at her- Tee hee…I hope you enjoy this much! On to the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any related characters. Only Kishimoto-san owns it. I just own the plot and the yaoi goodness. Yay. Oh! And also; the lemon yaoi thing below was done by my good friend, that suggested this pairing in the first place. Woot-ness! ;3 Her stuff is in **bold**.

"talking"

'thinking'

(Foot notes/author's notes if any)

-Sensei: Teacher

-Kun: Common ending for guy friends.

-Chan: Common ending for girl friends and/or small children.

--------------------------------

A beautiful day. The sun was out; scarce a cloud in the sky; and there was no mission to worry over or plan on today. He guessed they would call it a 'free day'. They all got to relax and do whatever they felt; sleep in late, relax while they ate, generally just be calm. This 'free day' drove the ever ambitious Naruto out to the ramen stand, dragging along his poor Iruka-Sensei to buy him all the latest flavors. That left three to relax in the park; Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura. As usual, Sakura couldn't take the hint that Sasuke _wasn't _interested.

"Sasuke-kun, come sit by me; I made lunch that we can share if you want." she said, then added as an after thought, "It's so much quieter when Naruto isn't around, don't you agree?" She giggled, opening the boxed lunch and two pairs of wooden chop sticks.

"Hn…" Sasuke didn't reply, as Kakashi watched them from afar, reading over his beloved book; Icha-Icha Paradise. He loved the ending, so he read over it a few more times during the rare and spare moments he got. He could tell quite easily that Sasuke was getting rather annoyed with the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-Chan." he called to her, as she took a drink of the tea she had with her. "Please come here." She put down her lunch and scampered over to where he sat, under the tree.

"Do you need something, Kakashi-Sensei?"

He smiled as he began, "Yes. Do you know what today is?" He grinned inwardly as the girl shook her head "no". "Today is the day that you and Sasuke met, isn't it?" She gasped in realization; it _was_ infact the day they had met!

"Oh my gosh…I totally forgot!"

"Yes, well, I don't think Sasuke remembers either. I think it would be a nice surprise if you went out and maybe got him a little something; just so he'll remember all the fun and trouble you've had together." He winked at her. "Perhaps he'll give you something in return!" She nodded, her plans almost etched across her face. Running over to the boy, she bowed and muttered a quick explanation and apology, before heading out and into town.

'Thank God she's gone…' he thought, sighing with contentment and smiling calmly; a rare occasion for him. Rarely did he smile like that or sigh such; usually it was a smirk or a sigh of annoyance or frustration.

"Ah," he heard from behind himself. "So even Sasuke of the Uchiha clan can relax? Now I've seen everything." Sasuke jumped back, turning around; he then relaxed, the smile still on his face.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" he asked, sitting down again a few feet away from him. Kakashi gave his trademark smile, as he sat down opposite of him.

"Oh, just helping one of my students." He gave a coy smile, and the boy's face lit up with realization.

"You mean…? You sent Sakura off? How'd you do it?" he asked, grinning. "Tell me so I know how to get her out of my hair when she becomes a bother." Kakashi laughed, shaking his head.

"I told her I needed a few things from in town; I did that on purpose so we'd be alone." The young ninja made a soft choking noise at this statement; he could feel the heat tingle his cheeks. Was he trying to imply something?

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" he asked, looking anywhere but at his sensei. "Why did you want to be alone with me…?" He felt a hot puff of breath on his ear.

"I don't really know you that well…it would be nice if we could become closer, wouldn't it?" Kakashi whispered calmly, sitting close behind the boy. Sasuke didn't move; he had forgotten how fast his sensei could be.

"I…well, uh-I-I guess…" he stuttered, trying to find something sensible to say; how unfortunate that he couldn't. Kakashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around the boy and pulling him back into his chest; Sasuke did nothing to stop him, his once pink cheeks now a flaming scarlet. They sat there for a while, quite relaxed and peaceful. They both let their guards down however, and didn't sense the yellow haired ninja coming.

"Hey! Kakashi-Sensei! I'm back from the ramen stand; there were TONS of different kinds! It was all good!" The boy stopped dead in his tracks, the scene before him confusing and suggestive (A/N: Not sexually folks, just them being a bit more than student and mentor kinda thing going. Which they will be in a bit…-perverted grin-). Sasuke had dozed off, and Kakashi picked him up, making sure not to wake him.

"That's good, Naruto. I'll take Sasuke to his home so he can rest; he fell asleep as you can plainly see." His sensei smiled kindly, and disappeared, leaving a confused Naruto to wonder what exactly did happen.

--------------------------------------

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly; he didn't think he could see a thing. He opened them wider and all that met his gaze was darkness.

"Where am I…?"

"So you're awake, Sasuke-Kun?" a voice asked from in front of him. He bolted up then looked around, his eyes adjusting to the light; or in this case, lack of.

"Where am I? Kakashi-sensei, where am I and why…why did you call me 'Sasuke-Kun'?" he asked again, rubbing his eyes groggily.

"You're here in your home. And I called you that…" he stopped in mid-sentence, then sighed. "I'll tell you later."

Sasuke crawled to the end of his bed, not sure where exactly his teacher was sitting.

"Oof!" Now he knew; Kakashi was sitting at the very end of his bed, where he probably watched him sleep. He ended up running into the man's chest, which sent a shock type blush through his face. "S-sensei, what the heck…?"

**Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke tensed, "Sensei, what are you-" Kakashi put a finger to his lips.**

"**Easy Sasuke-kun." he murmured, as if trying to sooth a startled animal. Kakashi curled his fingers under his chin and slowly rubbed his thumb against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke was tense at first, but when Kakashi pressed his thumb into his mouth, Sasuke gladly suckled on it. Using the arm around his waist, Kakashi moved his hand under Sasuke's shirt, he drew pointless drawing with his finger tip. He bit back a groan when Sasuke arched to his finger tips as he moved lower to where his pubic hair grew at his base. **

"**Sensei" Sasuke murmured breathlessly around his thumb. Kakashi laid the boy back and pulled his pants down enough so that his manhood was exposed. But contrary to what Sasuke thought Kakashi was going to do, Kakashi flipped him over. Sasuke jumped a bit when he felt his sensei's probing fingers. Then suddenly he was naked from the waist down and on all fours, one of Kakashi's hands was stroking him while the other was teasing his hole. Sasuke let out a moan. Kakashi slowly milked Sasuke of some pre cum, then smeared it on his hole. **

"**Ready yourself" was all Kakashi gave as a warning as he pushed a finger into Sasuke's virgin anus. Sasuke's spin arched as he let out moan, his muscles immediately started to clench down on his finger. Kakashi tisked and continued to stroke his shaft to help him relax as he worked his anus more. After several long minutes of working on his tightness Kakashi was able to open him up. He quickly freed himself and put his tip to Sasuke's, now ready and willing body. **

**The first inch was hard, his body was still tight, the second was easier once past the tight ring of muscles it was like butter, the third and fourth were paradise, the fifth and sixth were intense as his second ring of muscles clenched him and the seventh inch as hard. Kakashi stayed still, letting him adjust to his length and girth. Sasuke groaned and moaned the whole time, feeling his sensei moving so deep in him. But his hands, his teacher's hands were working miracles on his body, knowing what to touch, how long to stroke his swollen dick, which was now dripping precum. **

**Kakashi pulled off Sasuke's shirt, then pulled down his lower face mask. He nipped at the back of his neck and held his hips as he started his first thrusts. Moving slowly, and thrusting only shallowly into him. Sasuke's body reacted instantly, pleasure hit him in waves with the force of tsunami. He cried his sensei's name over and over again, shivering with each nibble, crying out with each increased thrust and whimpering because his cock was purple with need and his sac was sore from being so tightly strung, desperate to release. So he started to stroke himself in time with Kakashi's needy thrusts.**

**Kakashi was damn near exploding, but wanted Sasuke to have his pleasure first. So he started moving deeper into him, moving faster. He searched for that one spot in the boy where his prostate bulged out slight against his rectum. Kakashi groaned when he found it, Sasuke's body tightened forming a hot, slick sheath around his throbbing dick. Sasuke was stroking now desperately, so Kakashi starting thrusting against the bulge hard, and soon both came with raging force. Kakashi moaned as he released his hot seed and coated his insides. Sasuke cried Kakashi's name and came into his hand.**

Minutes passed as they both panted trying to regain lost breath. Finally Kakashi pulled out gently, both groaning softly in unison. Feeling around for a piece of clothing, he found Sasuke's shirt and wiped his hand of the cum, tasting a bit and grinning to himself, throwing it haphazardly to the floor. Sasuke shakily made his way to the other end of the bed, his sensei following close behind as they both collapsed. Managing to pull the covers of the rather large bed over themselves, Kakashi pulled the young boy close to his chest, stroking his raven locks tenderly.

"S-sensei…that was…" Sasuke finally said, able to talk properly. He shivered slightly, as the older man ran his hands up and down his back in a soothing way.

"You liked it then I'm guessing? Glad to hear that, Sasuke-Kun." he said, using the term 'kun' in quite an affectionate manner. "You know what this means, right?" Kakashi snuggled against him, his face mask still lowered as he kissed the top of his head gently. Sasuke had a pretty good idea of what this meant, but he feigned innocence and looked up, shaking his head.

"Not…really…" he lied, snuggling closer to the older lover. Kakashi smiled down at him, leaning down and murmuring.

"Sasuke-Kun…this means that…that I…well…" For once it seemed that Kakashi was at a loss for words; expressing emotions verbally wasn't easy for him. For Sasuke it wasn't any better. But he understood what his teacher; his new lover; was trying to say. Finally, Sasuke just smiled, and caught Kakashi's lips in a quieting kiss that they both thoroughly enjoyed.

"Sensei," he began a tad breathlessly after they broke away for air. "Me too. I know what you're saying and me too…" He tried stifling a rather huge yawn, but didn't succeed as the older male caught it.

"Let's sleep, eh? We'll discus whatever we need to in the morning after a good round amount of sleep." he said, pulling the boy close as skin touched skin, both males shivering slightly at the same time.

"Good night, Kakashi-Sensei…" he yawned, cheeks still tinted pink. He smiled at him, resting his face near his head, inhaling his scent.

"Sleep well, Sasuke-Kun…" Kakashi murmured, securing the blanket around themselves tighter, and drifting off into a deep and well-needed sleep.

---------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Yo! I hope you guys liked this; personally it turned out way better than I thought it would; seriously. Woot! X3 Reviews are always helpful and wanted. Oh and expect another Naruto story to turn up soon! It'll be some yummeh ShikimaruxNaruto. 83


End file.
